


Tryptophan and Serotonin

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Family Issues, Fantasizing, Fic Exchange, Leia plays matchmaker, Light BDSM, Rey is thirsty, Spanking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo hates Thanksgiving at his family's house. However, this year, his mother has invited a special guest - Rey Abrams, the girl he's been crushing on at work. When Ben consumes too much turkey, he falls asleep on the couch and has a rather vivid dream about Rey. Will he be able to hold his composure and finally ask her out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried combining these two prompts together for a fun fall mashup:  
> 1) Ben’s a farmer, and one night he wakes up because of some noise coming from the barn. In the barn he finds Rey trying to steal some of the produce they’ve stashed in there. Bonus points if she’s got her mouth full when he finds her. Oh… and this is a smut prompt haha.  
> 2) Ben goes to Thanksgiving dinner, falls asleep from all the food, and has a smutty dream about Rey. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The best thing about Thanksgiving was that Ben didn’t have to work. In fact, the company always gave them a half day on Wednesday, followed by Thursday and Friday off. Of course when your mother ran the company, this was just one of the many perks. It’s not that he hated working for his mother— heaven knows he loved her— it’s just that when he went home for Thanksgiving, he’d be forced to spend time with his father and uncle too. 

 

At least he only had to see Uncle Luke on holidays. After that summer as a teenager when he’d been shipped off to live with him on his 40-acre ranch— Ben was surprised they had both made it out alive— he lost any desire to spend quality time with the man. His dad, on the other hand, well… they had never gotten along well. Anything more than a few hours would inevitably end up in a yelling match. Ben could swear he felt the disappointment rolling off Han the longer he spent in his presence. Leia swore they were just too much alike. He still hadn’t decided which was worse. 

 

So, it was with heavy footsteps that he approached the Organa-Solo house, a cheery two-story that belied the usually tumultuous interior. He was fifteen minutes late, not for any particular reason other than the fact that he didn’t want to come. But he had a basket of rolls and a bag of ice at his mother's request, ever the dutiful son. 

 

“Ben! Come in, dear. I was just about to have your dad text to see if you were on your way.”

 

The wind picked up and rustled through his lengthening hair. “Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“And just in time to meet our special guest.”

 

_ Oh no. Not another set up _ . His mother was insistent on the idea that Ben needed to settle down. Despite his avid protests, she would force impromptu meetings with eligible women on him. It’s not that she had bad taste, it was just that he wasn’t interested. He preferred being alone most of the time, and there were only a handful of people whose company he actually enjoyed. “Who would that be?” he asked, feigning curiosity. 

 

“Me!” A head full of chestnut waves popped around the corner of the kitchen. 

 

Ben stopped in his tracks and had to readjust his grip on the heavy ice bag to keep it from crashing to the ground.  _ Rey _ . Rey Abrams was the newest employee at the office. She’d been there several weeks, and Ben had been smitten since day one. She was definitely one of the handful.

 

“Rey doesn’t typically celebrate Thanksgiving, being from England and all, but when she told me she had no other plans for her time off, I  _ insisted _ she come spend it with us.” 

 

“That was n-nice of you, Mom,” Ben stammered as he set the rolls down on the counter and brought the ice to the freezer. 

 

“It really was. Leia has been so welcoming. How are you, Ben?”

 

_ Better, now that you’re here _ . Really, Rey had few reasons to talk to him or even know his name. They worked in separate departments, and she was at the bottom of the totem pole whereas he was being groomed to take over in the event his mother ever decided to retire. He was surprised she even knew his name. “Fine,” was all he managed to say. 

 

Rey gave him a curious smile and set back to work, adding ridges with a fork to the edge of an unbaked pie. His mother always let the pies bake while they finished eating so they could torture themselves with the smell until it was time for dessert and coffee. 

 

Not knowing what else to do, Ben stood there and stared at her. At the office, Rey always looked professional - blazers and pencil skirts with flats or kitten heels as she was already on the taller side. He’d often been caught staring by Poe Dameron, who continued to torture him mercilessly about his crush. Today, she was clad in jeans and a festive burnt orange sweater. She looked positively domestic, and it was  _ doing things _ to him. She brushed the hair from off her neck, and he so desperately wanted to lean down and place a kiss there. 

 

“Ben, why don’t you set the table?” Leia stood watching him with a knowing smirk. She was already claiming a victory. 

 

“Sure, Ma.” He shuffled over to grab silverware out of the drawer. As he headed back to the table, his arm brushed Rey’s and a shiver went down his spine. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“No worries,” she said with a wink. Yup, he was definitely going to die before the day was over.

 

* * *

 

“Pass the cranberry sauce,” Han said gruffly as soon they were all seated around the table. 

 

There was a beautiful centerpiece with fresh flowers in all the best autumnal colors, surrounded by too much food for just five people. Ben thought his mother had really pulled out the stops this year. 

 

“Now hold on a second,” Leia chided. “I think we should go around the table and all say what we’re thankful for this year.”

 

Great. She loved to do this every year, and every year both he and his father would groan while Luke eagerly participated with a lengthy speech about his many blessings. At least she had placed Rey’s seat next to his.  _ That  _ was something he could be thankful for.

 

“Well, I don’t mind starting,” Rey piped up. “I’m new to this, but I think it’s a lovely tradition. I’m thankful for my wonderful job and my kind boss who invited me to her home today.” As she spoke her leg bounced, a nervous twitch, and somehow wound up touching Ben’s.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, ashamed of his awkward manspreading beneath the table, but she didn’t pull back. Instead, she left her leg there and it stopped twitching, his knee resting against her thigh.

 

“Why don’t you go next, Ben?” Leia looked innocent as could be, but he was onto her game.

 

“Sure. Uh, I guess I’m thankful for my new house-”

 

“Ben bought himself a house this year - isn’t that impressive, Rey? I keep telling him to get a dog so he’s not all alone in that big space.”

 

_ Subtle, Ma. Real subtle _ . “Yeah, I might go to the pound after the New Year.”

 

“Fabulous. I love dogs,” Rey said, a toothy grin dimpling her cheeks. Ben felt his heart flutter.

 

“You should take Rey with you, maybe she could help you pick.” He shot his mother a death glare. “Right, so what about you, Han?”

 

“Same as every year: I’m thankful for you,  _ Princess _ .”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and tuned out whatever his uncle was about to say.

 

* * *

 

It was official: he had eaten too much. It happened every year, and he tried not to beat himself up about it. After all, he ate sensibly the rest of the year and worked out religiously. He deserved to let loose at the holidays a bit, and even though his mother could be a real pain sometimes, she was a fantastic cook. The TV droned on in the background, Han’s eyes glued to the game. He paused every few minutes to explain the rules to Rey, who had never really watched American football before, but seemed interested.

 

Luke was helping Leia clean up in the kitchen, and so that left Ben to his own devices. He totally intended to join the conversation with his father and Rey, but his eyes were growing heavier by the minute. All that turkey… surely no one would mind if he stretched out on the couch and dozed for just a few minutes. It was funny, but he could’ve sworn Rey looked his direction and smiled as he drifted off. 

 

_ The market was busier than usual today. Ben guided his faithful horse, Silencer, as he pulled the wagon full of his latest harvest to his usual spot. Once he was set up, he arranged the different fruits, veggies and grains in an artful display. None of the other farmers had quite the eye he did for the aesthetic of it all. That’s why Ben sold more. He put the prettier produce out front. For instance, the reddest beets rose to the top. Those were the show beets. The greenest apples, the most symmetrical ears of corn - he took pride in creating the display nearly as much as he did in growing the crops. _

 

_ It was a windy day and he watched as the other merchants with wares struggled against the wind. One girl in particular, a woman he had never seen before pulled her wraps tighter against the wind and took advantage of the distracted sellers. He watched as she slid the odd apple or stalk of grain off a table and into her satchel. She was good. _

 

_ Her lithe form made it easier to slip unnoticed in between the booths. She was light on her feet and as the winds whipped her wraps around, he noticed her body further: shapely calves that led up to well-muscled thighs and a pert little bottom that looked as juicy as the pears on his cart. He felt a stirring in his trousers and had to look away lest he scandalize the whole marketplace. In that moment, her head turned and she noticed him. It was then that he saw she had the prettiest hazel eyes he’d ever seen and a delicate face dusted with freckles. What was such a comely woman doing parading around as a common thief? _

 

_ Long after she disappeared from view, the young woman’s form remained on his mind. He had never seen her in town before. Perhaps she was just a vagrant passing through. It didn’t matter, anyway. He finished the day with plenty of money in his pockets and a considerably lighter cart. Silencer earned a carrot for being so good. _

 

_ That night, Ben was trying to sleep when noises outside caused him to sit up in alarm. Someone was on his property. He could feel it. The barn door had a telltale creak, that he had been meaning to grease but kept forgetting. He propelled himself out of bed, pulled on his nearby trousers and belt, and rushed down the stairs. He grabbed his shotgun, carefully making his way to the barn, so as not to alert the trespasser of his approach. Just as he suspected, the barn door was unlatched and slightly ajar. He cocked his shotgun and pulled the door open wide. “Who goes there?” he bellowed in the the depths of the barn. _

 

_ In the bright moonlight, he could see a figure, hunched over a barrel of apples. These were his extras from the plentiful harvest. He was not even sure what he was going to do with them yet. It was clear the form was a woman, and as she turned to face him, an apple perched in her mouth, realization dawned on him. “You… you were in the market today, pilfering from the other merchants.” _

 

_ She finished biting the apple in her mouth, catching the rest of it in her dainty hand. “Aye, that was me.” Her chin turned up, clearly not ashamed of her actions. _

 

_ How brazen, how bold. Had she no manners? “Give me one reason I shouldn’t shoot you right now.” _

 

_ “Come now, farmer Ben, a girl’s gotta eat. Besides, you won’t shoot me.” _

 

_ Already feeling his determination wavering, he asked, “I won’t?” _

 

_ She stepped towards him, slowly starting to remove her outer wraps. “I saw you watching me today. I know that look. There must be some way I can make it up to you.” Once her sheer wraps had been removed, she took off her tunic, revealing her bare breasts to him in the moonlight.  _

 

_ Immediately Ben felt his pants tighten. He placed the shotgun against the barn door as she closed the distance between them and reached for his hands, putting them on her chest. He gulped. He was no stranger to the female form, but no other had quite affected him the way the one now under his callused touch did. “I suppose we can think of something. I must know your name first.” _

 

_ She moaned as he lightly squeezed her. “It’s Rey.” _

 

_ “Rey,” he moved a hand from her breast to her hair, smoothing it back. “A fitting name for one as sunkissed as yourself. Wait here and help yourself to whatever you want. I will return post haste.” _

 

_ It had been awhile since Ben had taken a woman, but he had certain proclivities that he thought the thief Rey would be amenable to. He stepped back inside his home to grab his box of prophylactics and hurried back to the barn, already afraid she might have made a run for it. He needn’t have worried as the lovely young woman was lounging on a bale of hay, finishing her apple. She had not bothered to put her clothing back on, leaving her clad in only breeches. She had even kicked off her shoes, running her bare feet through the hay. _

 

_ “I thought you’d never return,” she mused as she took one last bite of apple and tossed the core aside. The juice dribbled down her chin. _

 

_ He was at her side immediately, licking the juice off her chin before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She was so soft and pliant beneath him. “You taste divine, and not just from the apple.” He pulled back and her head followed him, not wanting to end the contact. “But, you have been most naughty, Rey, and must be accordingly punished.” _

 

_ “Oh?” She looked intrigued. “What are you going to do to me?” _

 

_ He started removing the belt that held his trousers in place. “You will receive five lashes for your thievery. After which I will fuck you so thoroughly you will not be able to walk on the morrow.” _

 

_ Her eyes widened and then she smirked. “It is more fair than I deserve.” _

 

_ “Remove your breeches and bend over.” _

 

_ He watched enraptured as she pulled off her bottoms, exposing the thatch of hair at her apex before turning over and displaying her round derriere to him, propping herself up on the bales of hay. Every inch of her was exquisite, and he couldn’t wait to touch her all over. But first, there was her punishment to attend to. He advanced on her slowly, drawing out the anticipation. “I want you to count for me, Rey. Can you do that?” _

 

_ “Yes, sir.” She wiggled her bottom as if to tease him. Oh she was a wicked thing. _

 

_ “Good.” He brought the belt back and gave a firm snap across her upper thighs first. _

 

_ “One,” she grunted. _

 

_ He brought the belt back again, slapping it across her right cheek. His member grew even harder watching her globe jiggle with the movement, and he had to step out of his trousers before continuing.  _

 

_ “Two,” she breathed glancing over her shoulder to take him in. “Oh my.” Her eyebrows rose as her gaze landed on his hardened length.  _

 

_ “Eyes forward,” he commanded. The belt made a loud thwack as it connected with her left cheek.  _

 

_ “Three,” she cried out, her voice on the edge of something, and he began to notice the arousal leaking down her thigh.  _

 

_ “I think you’ve had enough,” he murmured, unable to hold back anymore and swiftly knelt on the hay behind her, massaging her reddened buttox gently. When he let his fingers breach her folds, he found her positively sopping. “I do think the thief enjoyed herself?” _

 

_ “Yes, sir.” She bucked herself back onto his fingers, wanting more.  _

 

_ “Ah, still so greedy.” He removed his digits, smiling as she whined at the loss of contact. Then, he brought them to his mouth, savoring her flavor. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough.”  _

 

_ “Please. I need you inside me.” _

 

_ He fumbled with the rubber barrier, still getting used to the strange sensation, but eased it on at last and entered her. She was tight and he took it slowly, but soon he was buried to the hilt, amazed at the warmth of her around him. He gripped her hips, centering himself. “You are perfect,” he bent low and whispered in her ear.  _

 

_ Then he was moving inside her with reckless abandon, feeling wild as bits of hay stuck to his sweat soaked thighs. His hands moved up her beautiful body and reached around her front to play with her breasts, teasing her nipples till they were hard between his fingers. Beneath him she keened like a wild cat as he fucked up into her.  _

 

_ His release was rapidly approaching, and not wanting to leave her behind, one of his hands drifted down to her apex. Finding her swollen bud, he began to stroke her vigorously. “Ah, Ben! I’m going to—” she never finished speaking as pleasure overcame her and words became meaningless gibberish.  _

 

_ He felt her spasming around him and quickly followed with his release, spend filling the barrier between them. “Rey,” he breathed, not wanting to pull out just yet.  _

 

_ Suddenly, she was shaking him. “Ben! Ben?” _

 

Ben awoke with a start to Rey shaking his shoulder. He blearily realized his erection was straining his jeans and reached for a nearby throw pillow to cover his crotch. It was too late, though. The pink tint of her cheeks told him she had seen. God, this was embarrassing. “Yeah?” He tried for nonchalance but his voice was raised a few too many pitches. 

 

“Sorry, I tried calling your name but you were really out of it.” Her sly grin wasn’t helping the situation in his pants. “Must have been a good dream, huh?”

 

He felt his ears go hot. “You could say that.”

 

“Well, maybe you could tell me about it later. It’s time for  _ dessert _ .”

 

Ben was pretty sure he wasn’t fully awake yet. Either that or Rey had just said ‘dessert’ in a way that implied more than just his mother’s pecan pie. “I’ll be right there.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Holy Fuck. Why did I have that dream? _ Ben was shaking his head to himself as he waited for his excitement to abate before joining everyone else at the table. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of the girl he was crazy about, but now he had a crazy nap hangover.

 

“Ben! Coffee?” His mother’s voice rang loud and clear from the kitchen.

 

“ _ God _ , yes,” he replied, finally able to stand and make his way over. He took his seat next to Rey again and offered her an apologetic grin. Other than that, he remained completely mute on the fact that she had borne witness to his raging boner for her. Not that she knew it was her. He hoped.

 

But maybe she did. Because as Leia handed out the last mug of steaming French Roast and sat back down while Han cut into the first pie, Ben felt a strange sensation on his thigh. When he looked down, Rey’s hand was there, just nonchalantly rubbing him. His breath hitched as she winked at him and then turned back to his mother. “This pie looks delicious, Leia.”  _ Oh _ . She was evil.

 

He tried making normal conversation, but found himself strained as she inched her hand further up, nestling right against his groin. He heard his mother ask, “Is everything alright, Ben? You haven’t touched your pie.”

 

“Yup!” he squeaked as Rey stroked him once gently through his jeans. He shoved a bite into his mouth to muffle his groan.

 

Turning his head to her, she had the audacity to smirk at him before removing her hand completely from his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief, already half hard again. There was no mistaking her now. Of course, this only made the wheels in Ben’s head grind harder because he wasn’t sure exactly what Rey wanted (besides the contents of his trousers). He felt like such a loser, already feeling his nerve fading as they continued to eat in relative silence. 

 

Soon, the coffee was all gone and the plates were cleared. There wasn’t anything left to do but go home. Ben had thrown some questioning looks at Rey the rest of the evening trying to figure out her deal - was she actually interested, or was she poking fun at him for his earlier incident? He was still pondering this when his mother asked her, “Rey honey, you’ll be okay finding your way back home?”

 

“I might need a little direction getting back to the interstate, but I’ve got-”

 

“You can follow me,” he volunteered before she got her whole sentence out.

 

Leia smiled. “Oh why don’t you show her your house first, Ben? He lives right before the interstate, so it would be really easy.”

 

Rey looked at him with unsure eyes. “I mean, if you wouldn’t mind… I’d love to see your house, Ben.” Her mouth turned up at the corners, and he had to stop himself from staring.

 

“Sure, I’d be happy to show you around.” He would either be thanking his mother for this, or he was never coming for Thanksgiving ever again.

 

His brain was working overtime the whole way to his house, eyes flicking to the rearview mirror every couple minutes to make sure Rey was still behind him. The sound of his thudding heart was all he could hear as he pulled into the driveway of his craftsman style home. The cream trim on the slate blue house was all that stood out in the dark of the evening. He hadn’t thought to leave a porch light on. When he unfolded his long frame from his car, Rey had just shut her engine off.

 

“It’s very nice - I’m impressed.”

 

“Thanks.” He shrugged. “It looks better in the daylight.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” She leaned against the hood of her vehicle, prettier than any model in one of those car magazines.

 

His voice dropped a little. “Do you want it to be?”

 

She sauntered up to him, putting a hand on his chest. He prayed she couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. “We’ll see.”

 

He gulped. “Why don’t I show you around?”

 

Backing up to give him room, she swung her hand out. “Lead the way.”

 

They were just at the door - Ben having stuck his key into the lock - when Rey turned back around. “Oh you know what? I left something in my car. You go ahead inside. I’ll be right there.”

 

“Okay…” he trailed off as he entered the house and turned on the lights in the foyer. Ben made quick work of the messy living room, gathering up any stray clutter and tucking it out of sight before she came back in. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of where the night could lead them - was it possible that she wanted him to fuck her? And if so, would that be all it was? He was really into Rey, and he wanted her badly. But if they woke up the next day, and she wanted nothing more from him, he was pretty sure it would break his heart. 

 

“I’m back,” she announced, walking through the front door. His chest fluttered at the sight of her coming in his door, almost like she was coming home. He was such a fool.

 

“Right. Let me give you the tour.” The first floor had a pretty open layout. As they stood in the foyer, the living room could be seen to the right with huge picturesque windows that let in a lot of natural light during the day. This transitioned into a dining area with a long wooden table. From there, the large kitchen with marble countertops could be seen, all of it pristine as Ben liked to keep a tidy kitchen. One wall separated the kitchen from the hallway they were now walking down which held a guest bedroom and bathroom. “And upstairs is the master suite and an office, if you’d like to see.”

 

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

He led her up the staircase which opened up into the office space. The floors were hardwood throughout and his large desk sat right in front of another window and between two large bookcases. “I have a lot of books.”

 

“I can see that. I’d love to browse your collection sometime.”

 

“Of course,” he said, feeling flustered. Surely she was just being nice. “And through here is my bedroom.” The whole master suite was done in shades of gray and blue, whereas the rest of the house had more earth tones. His king size bed was in the center, across from a sleek TV that was mounted on the wall. His nightstands and dresser were dark wood and all matched. 

 

“Very nice. Did you do the decorating yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I picked some stuff I liked out of a magazine and basically got everything that matched the room. Easier that way.”

 

“Still, it looks nice. It is a lot of space for just you, though.”

 

“Well, I did hope to have someone to share it with someday, but maybe my mom is right about getting a dog.” He kept himself from staring at her too long, not wanting her to see that she was the person he imagined living here with him.

 

“I think a dog is a great idea. How’s the backyard?”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you!” He bounded back down the stairs, Rey in tow, to the sliding glass doors at the rear of the house. They opened up onto a wooden deck and a spacious yard, as they were on a corner lot.

 

“Wow, you have a lot of space.”

 

“Yeah, and look up.” They both craned their necks upward - the lack of artificial light nearby made them able to see so many stars in the night sky. Cassiopeia was winking down at them.

 

“Beautiful,” Rey breathed. He knew she lived in an apartment closer to work. Too much light pollution there. Still, he was staring at her graceful neck as she looked at the stars. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” He was still looking at her when she turned to him, and he desperately wanted to kiss her.

 

Then, maybe the moment passed because she was walking back through the sliding glass. “Well, thank you for the tour. I should probably get going.”

 

“Yeah, anytime.” Had he misread the vibe? He walked her back out the front door and watched as she got into the car, waving at her helplessly.

 

But the car never started. He walked around to her door. “Something wrong?”

 

She frowned and got back out. “Car won’t start. It’s late… on a holiday. Oh Ben, do you think I could just crash on your couch, maybe? Call a tow truck in the morning.”

 

He gulped. “Yeah, of course. Come back inside. I can make us a drink.”

 

Rey’s smile was brighter than any of the stars in the sky. “You’re the best.”

 

* * *

 

It was going rather well. Rey was curled up on the couch beside him, and they were just drinking wine and chatting. He had already learned so much about her, and everything he learned made him like her even more - like the fact that she liked to paint on the weekends, drank whiskey, and knew all the words to “We Didn’t Start the Fire.”

 

Her hand was back on his thigh, and maybe it was just the wine, but she leaned in and said in a sultry voice, “So Ben, tell me about your dream this afternoon.”

 

His eyes found hers, and his voice had dropped a little, dripping with desire. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Rey.”

 

“Mmm, why not? It seemed like it was a good dream. Was it about me?” She bit her bottom lip, and he couldn’t resist her - not when she looked like that.

 

“Yes. It was about you.”

 

“I knew it!” she squeaked and downed the rest of her wine, setting the glass on the coffee table. Then she settled herself in his lap, straddling him. “Tell me what we did, Ben. Did you fuck me?”

 

She was running her hands up and down his arms and looking at him with such  _ lust _ \- it was almost unbearable. God, he wanted her. He slid his hands up her thighs, resting them on her pert ass. Even through the jeans, he could feel how perfect it was. He wanted to see it. “Yes,” he answered as he dove in for her mouth. Her lips on his was pure sin, and he found himself craving more with each passing moment. His tongue darted out and ran over the the wine-soaked seam, making her moan as she opened to him. 

 

“Ben,” she breathed. “Tell me how you fucked me.” She bucked her hips against him, feeling his already hardened length.

 

He groaned. “Are you sure? It was rough.”

 

She moaned as she pressed kisses down his jaw - then up to his ear. “I like it rough, Ben.” Her voice was low, right in his ear, and a shudder went through him.

 

The longer they sat on the couch and dry humped, the greater the chances that he was going to come in his pants. He gripped her hips, hard, causing her to stop and look at him. Her eyes were wild. “I really like you, Rey. And I want nothing more than to carry you upstairs and fuck you senseless, but I want this to be more than just sex.”

 

Some of the wildness dissipated as her face softened. “Like what?”

 

“Ideally? I’d like to date you. Take you to the movies, dinner, that kind of thing. Hang out with you on the weekend-”

 

Her lips were back on his before he could finish the sentence, kissing him with an intensity he’d never known before. She reared back and stared at him. “I like you, too. I have since I started working with you, but I didn’t think you’d notice me.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” His hands tangled in her hair. “You’re gorgeous, smart, funny. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

 

“Then take me.”

 

He didn’t need another invitation, rising off the couch with her still wrapped around him. She giggled and kept kissing him as he trudged up the stairs. It made the climb longer, but he was unwilling to part with her body heat for the amount of time it would save. He stumbled into the bedroom, tossing her unceremoniously onto his bed.

 

“Rey, I’ve been dreaming about this for so long.”

 

She smirked as she backed herself up on the bed. “Tell me. Tell me what naughty things you’ve been dreaming about doing to me, Ben.”

 

He could scarcely believe his (surely very red by now) ears. She wanted him to talk dirty to her. Saucy little minx. He crawled over the bed till he was on top of her, relishing the predatory glint in her eyes as her hands came up to drag him closer, unbuttoning his shirt with her nimble fingers. “Well, you were a very bad girl so I had to spank you.” He kissed her again. 

 

“With your giant hands?” She asked, nearly panting. 

 

“A leather belt,” he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe. 

 

“Even better,” she growled as she removed his shirt, spreading her delicate hands across his chest. “Then what?”

 

He kissed his way down the slender column of her neck and sucked on her collarbone. When he released her, he answered, “Then I bent you over and took you from behind.”

 

“Oh,” she murmured. He wasn’t sure if it was his words or the fact that his hand had worked into her sweater and was currently teasing her nipple through the thin material of her bra. “I like the sound of that. Is that what you want?”

 

He pulled on her sweater, and she helped him take it off, undoing the clasp of her bra as well. He was speechless momentarily at the sight of her perfect breasts. Then he remembered she had asked him a question. “Maybe another time. Right now I want to make you come until you scream my name.”

 

Rey flushed and it made his heart stutter. He laid her back on the bed and wrapped his lips around a rosy nipple. She tasted like heaven and he wanted to get lost in her - her feel, her scent, her taste. He kissed and sucked and fingered her breasts until she was writhing beneath him. “Please,” she was whimpering. 

 

He smiled as he moved further down her abdomen, letting his tongue swirl in her belly button before loosening her jeans and pulling them off. The underwear she had on were just as delicate as the bra and he took his time peeling them down her generous hips, placing random kisses down her legs as he went. Finally, she was bare to him. “What a gorgeous pussy you have,” he said as he parted her and ran a finger through her folds. “And so wet, too. You are perfect,” he mumbled just before diving in with his tongue. 

 

Rey groaned the first time he licked her. Ben wanted more of that sound, needed to show her how much he wanted her. He dragged her to the edge of the bed, placing her legs over his shoulders as he went back in for more. She was soaked with her desire for him, and it made him that much more eager, drawing out her moans and whimpers as he rolled his tongue against her sensitive bud, or grazed her lightly with his teeth. He brought a finger to her entrance and pushed in, relishing the velvety warmth as it surrounded him. She cried out as he added a second finger, thrusting as she gripped him tight. He couldn’t wait to be inside her.

 

The sounds beginning to fill the room were truly carnal as he fucked her with his fingers, the friction bringing her closer to the edge. A couple more good thrusts as he swirled his tongue around her clit and she was gone, spasming deliciously around him with a strangled cry. Shucking off his pants, he crawled up over her again and reached to open the nightstand. “What are you doing?” she asked between heaving breaths.

 

“Grabbing a condom.”

 

Rey smiled. “Don’t bother. I have an implant.” Then she leaned up seductively and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to come inside me, Ben.”

 

Groaning, he set himself between her thighs and drew her close for another kiss. “You are going to be the death of me, you know that?”

 

She started to giggle but abruptly stopped as he entered her. They both stared at each other, marveling at the feel. She was tight but stretched perfectly around him; he could tell she was feeling it too as she let her head fall backward. His hand came up, tangling in her tresses as he pulled her hair back, arching her neck so he could suck her there as he began to move. “God, Rey, you feel so perfect.”

 

He bucked his hips, moving in and out in a slow, torturous fashion. “Ben, I swear if you are trying to be delicate with me, I will bite you.” She nipped at his shoulder playfully.

 

“As you wish,” he crooned, dragging her wrists up above her head and pinning them there with one hand as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. The motion of him driving into her had the bed rocking. There might be dents in the wall tomorrow, but Ben really didn’t care, fucking Rey deep into the mattress as she grunted. For her part, she kept up with him, canting her hips to meet his. “You like this?” he asked, his breath getting labored.

 

“Faster!” she pleaded, eyes screwing shut as she gasped. He could feel her start to flutter around him and removed his hand from her wrists to bring it down, stroking her swollen clit while he kept pistoning into her. He felt the tightened coil inside about to snap and increased his pressure, finally hearing her scream his name as she came hard, her smooth heat contracting around him and bringing him to his release. Ben let go, feeling as if he was falling as his movements became erratic and he followed, filling her with his spend.

 

He went to pull out and roll off, but she grabbed his hips. “Don’t you dare move.” So he stayed, his weight pressed against her in the bed and their hearts returning to a normal rate together. He let his head fall beside her, nuzzling her with his nose and pressing kisses to her temple. She hummed in appreciation. “Okay, you can pull out. I just wanted the feeling a little longer.”

 

Ben rolled over and brought Rey with him, tucking her into his chest. “I’ll give you that feeling as many more times as you want.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke first, heart swelling with the sight of Rey sleeping next to him. The sunlight hit her hair in places, making the strands seem like golden caramel. He slipped out of bed after ghosting his lips over her forehead. He wanted to have breakfast ready when she woke up.

 

“Something smells good,” Rey announced as she walked down the stairs nearly 20 minutes later.

 

It had better. Ben really pulled out all the stops, making eggs, bacon, and the good kind of hash browns with onions in it. “Good morning,” he said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Fresh coffee in the pot.” He stuck an elbow out in the general direction and she followed, filling herself a steaming hot mug.

 

Warmth flowed through Ben at the sight of her sitting at his dining room table, drinking coffee. She looked like she belonged, and he hoped he could get her here more often. When he brought the food over, she beamed at him and tucked in like she was a ravenous beast.  _ Guess we both worked up an appetite. _ He smirked and sipped his coffee.

 

Breakfast passed in comfortable companionship. They ate, sometimes chatting, sometimes just enjoying each other’s company. He wasn’t looking forward to when it would be over, and she’d have to call the tow truck. Though, at least it would prolong her departure. When they finished, he decided to broach the subject. “Did you want to go ahead and call the tow truck now so you won’t have to wait forever?”

 

A beautiful blush stained her cheeks. “Oh, that.” She bit her bottom lip nervously. He loved it when she did that.

 

“What?” he asked, curiosity bristling inside.

 

“It may not be necessary.”

 

Ben still looked confused, so she grabbed her bag and headed outside. He was hot on her trail and watched, dumbstruck as she pulled a tool out her purse and popped the hood. A couple quick adjustments and she closed the hood, got into the driver’s seat, and started the car on the first try.

 

An amused look crept up his face as he realized what she’d done. “Rey, you  _ are _ a naughty girl.”

 

“And you, Mr. Solo, are bad at taking hints.” She killed the engine and waltzed back over to him, kissing him furiously. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to get better at that,” he whispered as they broke apart. “In the meantime, I think you need to come back inside so I can punish you properly.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The cheeky look on her face was priceless.


End file.
